


Kiss Me

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Grisam, Grizzam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: Nobody ever challenges Campbell, because they know it most certainly will not end well. However, Grizz can’t bare to hear him spout gay slurs towards his brother, who wouldn’t even bother to fight back. So, what else is there to do than pick a fight with Campbell Eliot and make damn sure that he couldn’t bully anybody else, even if it meant placing himself in Campbell’s line of sight?





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS WILL HAVE HOMOPHOBIC SLURS AND A SMALL FIGHTING SCENE. If you are not comfortable with that, I would advise you to back out now before you read anything.

The cafeteria at New Ham was crowded and rowdy, but no matter anybody’s feelings about it, the room was considered a safe haven to them all. It was also their one sense of true normalcy, eating in a cafeteria where gross food and gossip presided.

Campbell’s obnoxious laugh seemed to drown out everybody else’s in the cafeteria. He leaned into Harry as the rest of The Guard joined in—Grizz wasn’t sure what the hell was so funny, but that was probably because he was lost in his own thoughts, dreaming about the sweet, gentle night he had shared with Sam. Whatever stupid, teenage joke Campbell tried to pass off as absolutely hilarious didn’t matter to him at all.

He was barely paying attention, used to minding his own business when he was around the members of the football team, now branded as The Guard; he was uncaring of whatever they were talking about until he heard the word “fag” spill from Campbell’s lips. Glancing up at the group, he glared directly at the Eliot brother, and followed his gaze over to his sibling, Sam, who laughed and signed to Becca, completely unaware that his brother was being a homophobic prick. “Always has been mommy and daddy’s favorite, even if he became a disgusting fag when he told the family he liked guys. Who would want a dick in their ass when you could be between the soft, warm thighs of some hot chick?”

“Hey, Campbell, do you ever shut the fuck up?” Grizz snapped, prompting the cafeteria’s buzz to lower to an intrigued murmur. “Instead of being a whiny bitch about every goddamn thing, why don’t you keep your fucking mouth shut about shit that doesn’t concern you, and stop being gross?”

He scoffed in disbelief, “gross?” and looked to the other boys, who sucked in their lips in an attempt to hide their snickers. “Have you ever even tried it?”

Rolling his eyes, Grizz dismissed the question and refused to answer. “Just shut the fuck up, alright? You don’t have to be an asshole.”

“I may be an asshole, but at least I don’t fuck them,” Campbell chewed on the skin of his thumb, like he was trying to size the boy up, intimidate him. “I’ve got a question for you, Grizz… have you? You know, fucked someone in the ass?”

Glancing around at the intrigued faces of his fellow teenagers, he swallowed thickly before he met Sam’s baby blue eyes. Although his eyebrows were furrowed in worry at what Becca was signing to him about what was going on, just the sight of the Sam eased Grizz. He needed to keep himself calm while dealing with Campbell, because if he let himself get angered by the stupid shit he always said, he would wind up saying something equally as stupid and that wasn’t who he was. Grizz Visser wasn’t stupid.

It was clear that Campbell didn’t care one bit—he actually seemed excited by the fight that was brewing. He wanted this. He wanted chaos, and normally Grizz wasn’t stupid enough to egg him on, but in his current state of mind, he couldn’t bring himself to genuinely care. If he got in trouble, he got in trouble.

Campbell breathed out a laugh, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip almost seductively as he stood up from his seat and slowly began to make his way over to face Grizz. The smirk he wore was irritating, and something grizz desperately wanted to smack off, but he bit his tongue and instead leaned back in his chair to show him that he wasn’t afraid of him.

“I mean, if it’s not true, why don’t you defend yourself, huh?” Campbell urged, still making slow progress towards Grizz’s seat. “Unless… of course… it’s true.”

“Why are you so interested, huh? Why does it matter to you so fucking much?” Grizz inquired, with his teeth grit in annoyance. “Have you been questioning your sexuality, and you’re just reflecting your negative feelings into being an asshole?”

“No guy is going to have his dick near my ass,” Campbell spat in disgust, “but why don’t you answer the question, huh?”

Grizz clenched his jaw, unable to believe that he was actually thinking of outing himself just to keep Campbell from getting what he wanted: to embarrass and belittle him. Grizz wasn’t stupid, nor was he prideful, but this… if he had sat there and did nothing to stick up for Sam, then why would he deserve to come out and be who he wanted to be if he wasn’t able to stop a homophobic bully, even if it was his brother?

Standing up, Grizz got up from his chair and stood before Campbell, and technically towards the entire cafeteria. “You want me to answer, huh? Yeah, I like dudes, so what the fuck are you gonna do about it?”

A flash of shock zipped through Campbell’s expression, but it was gone as quick as it had come. “Can’t believe we had a fag on the football team and nobody knew! Sneaking peeks at your friend’s dicks, huh? Must have been why you joined in the first place, because we all know you didn’t belong there.”

“Hey, man, back off of Grizz,” Luke growled, his chair screeching as he scooted back. He took his stance beside the boy, crossing his arms to show that he was on Grizz’s side. “Nobody gives a shit who he likes, he’s still the same old Grizz.”

“Is he? Don’t you go back to all of those moments in the locker room?” Campbell tried to pry into their past, and make them think about shit that wasn’t actually there. But it didn’t work, because Jason and Clark joined in beside Grizz and Luke. They knew that the boy Campbell tried to integrate into their memories wasn’t real. “Oh, come on, you all know he tried to sneak a peek.”

“No, because i’m not a fucking predator like you, asshole,” Grizz shook his head and let out a breath of disbelief. “You got your rocks off on trying to humiliate me, as if being gay was a bad thing, but now you got jack shit. I’m going to go and eat with your brother, and try to get Becca to help me learn some more sign language. In the meantime, why don’t you go fuck yourself?”

“Go suck a dick,” Campbell snarled.

Grizz smirked, “you say that like it’s a bad thing.”

The cafeteria gasped at the comeback, People were clinging onto the edges of their seats at the tension between Campbell and Grizz. “Fuck him up, Grizz!”

Campbell was pissed about not having the upperhand, or anybody backing him up. Even if he was an asshole, there would usually be the football guys—or at least Harry—behind him. But they were backing up Grizz, and Campbell was all alone.

“All this shit over my brother? Who knew a deaf kid could fuck so well to make you act so fucking stupid,” Campbell rolled his eyes, then breathed out, “pathetic.”

“I’d rather be pathetic than a prick that nobody likes,” Grizz shrugged nonchalantly, “pick your description.”

“Fuck you!” Campbell bashed through the small odd wall that the Guard formed and grabbed a hold of Grizz’s shirt, his upper lip curled in anger. “You think you’re so fucking cool, don’t you? You’re nothing but a worthless fag.”

“Sure, man, whatever the fuck you want to say. It’s not going to change anything.” Grizz rolled his eyes, but with his guard let down, he wasn’t ready for Campbell’s fist to connect with his right eye. The cafeteria went wild, the teenage rush of watching a fight go down eliciting chants of who they voted for. Most liked Grizz, and wanted him to win, but there was a small group that shouted out Campbell’s name.

In retaliation, Grizz managed to clip the other boy in the nose before the Guard pulled the boys away from one another to stop the fight before it happened. “Allie won’t like you two fighting, especially over this.”

“I don’t fucking care about Allie and her stupid rules, or that Grizz is her favorite little Guard member. Fuck her, and fuck Grizz,” Campbell snarled, struggling against the rough grips of Luke and Harry. His nose slowly dripped crimson, while Grizz ripped his arms out of Jason and Clark’s hands, and pressed his fingers up to his throbbing eyebrow. He brought his hand back into his vision and breathed out in contempt at the blood that dribbled down his pointer and middle finger.

“Just calm down, you two, alright?” Harry sighed, “want us to help get you cleaned up, Campbell?”

Campbell shook his head and mirrored Grizz’s actions, holding his pointer finger against his nose as it dribbled onto his black sleeveless shirt. He left in a pissed rampage, allowing Sam to make his way over, and show his worry by placing his hands onto Grizz’s shoulders. “Are you alright?”

Grizz smiled softly and nodded, “i’m fine.”

Still, Sam entwined his fingers through Grizz’s and lead him out of the cafeteria. His place wasn’t too far, and he knew he had a first aid kit to help stop the bleeding, and any stitches if it were necessary. Every time Grizz had tried to stop Sam to talk to him, he would simply ignore the other boy and continue barreling towards his house. So, after a couple of tries, Grizz stayed silent because he knew Sam wasn’t going to talk until his eyebrow was taken care of. Grizz patiently waited until Sam had set him down on his bed, and placed the first aid kit down beside him.

Finally, he spoke again. “Sam, i’m fine. Really.”

“This is going to sting,” Sam murmured, dabbing an alcohol pad onto Grizz’s eyebrow. He winced, but he had gotten his fair share of scrapes and bruises over his seventeen, almost eighteen years of life. “I can’t believe you stood up to my brother like that. It was deserved, but you’re lucky that he didn’t actually try to hurt you.”

“I wasn’t just going to let him talk shit like that. Besides, somebody had to put him in his place, right?” Grizz chuckled lightly, “getting punched was worth it.”

Sam crossed his arms, sending the boy a concerned look. “Was it really?”

“I mean, you and I are alone, and you just cleaned up my eyebrow. Based on the romance books, we should be making out right now.”

He had originally wanted to be serious, but he couldn’t help the tiny smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. “But, are we in a romance novel?”

“Uh, i’d sure hope so,” Grizz wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, but he winced as soon as he his right eyebrow raised. “Besides, what’s hotter than a guy with a split eyebrow?”

“Well, not having to watch your back from my brother would be much hotter, but I have to admit… you look even more badass now that your eyebrow is a bit fucked up,” Sam gently stroked Grizz’s temple, admiring the boy before him. He was tough, and kind, and sweet, and nobody has ever looked at him like he was their whole world. He just… couldn’t believe it. He had always thought that nobody would love him because he was deaf, and that anyone he fell for wouldn’t take the time to learn sign language, or they would think he was weird, or that his voice sounded odd compared to everybody else. But Grizz didn’t care, about any of it, and for that he was thankful.

“Are you going to stand there and admire how hot I am, or are you going to…” Grizz remembered the first time they kissed, and when he had asked Sam to sign to him the words. It was just a way to get Sam to kiss him, but later he did show him how to sign it, and some other words. Slowly but surely, Grizz was learning more and more. Signing the words “kiss me,” Grizz watched Sam with a teasing smile.

“You’re cute,” Sam chuckled lightly, patting his cheek. “Good thing you can be cute and badass at the same time.”

Without sparing another second, Sam slowly leaned in, until his dry lips pressed against larger, soft ones, ones that he had kissed before and the same electrifying feeling coursed through his veins. Fingertips tingling, skin buzzing, he felt like his whole body was smiling in joy.

Grizz grunted into the kiss, gripping his fingers onto the sides of Sam’s hips, pulling him closer. One hand slid up his delicate skin until his hand wove through his light brown hair, tugging at it—not in any harmful way, of course, but the “I want you right now” message was well received as Sam pushed Grizz down onto the bed. He was still sat there on the edge, but now there was room for both of them. At least… enough room for Sam to straddle Grizz’s legs.

Grizz pulled away with a toothy grin, “maybe I should get hurt more often if this is the turnout.”

Sam playfully glared, “you better not.”

“No promises,” Grizz hummed, gently kissing the boy. “But i’ll try, alright?”

“Good,” Sam smiled, bringing their lips together once again. “Now be quiet and kiss me.”


End file.
